


i'm terrified (but i'm not leaving)

by flytothesKAI



Series: Black Rose [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: kihyun saves hyunwoo to prove his loyalty. hyunwoo is mad and confused.undercover cop kihyun x mafia hyunwoo au
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Black Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580992
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	i'm terrified (but i'm not leaving)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. wrote this from 3 to 5AM in one sitting 🤒. title from rihanna's russian roulette.
> 
> ((will add additional tag when im on my laptop))

"your knees. are they fine?"

hyunwoo's guttural voice is loud in the quiet car ride. kihyun inspected his torn jeans carefully. he found a few dark red scratches and winced quietly when he tried to touch the cut.

"fine," he gulped, "i guess" he added when hyunwoo seemed to not believe him. "just a scratch" kihyun said mindlessly. he almost jumped from the leather seat when hyunwoo turned towards him abruptly, seething in rage.

"A SCRATCH?" he snarled. hyunwoo's eyes were red in anger. anger at kihyun? at the unexpected shooters? kihyun wasn't sure.

they were supposed to have a secret meeting with one of the buyer and kihyun tagged along hyunwoo as usual. despite not trusting him yet with the organization, hyunwoo didn't mind having kihyun with him when he met the buyers. he knew kihyun was lonely in the huge mansion. at least he could look at the man and watch his every move.

it was supposed to be a harmless deal.

hyunwoo was not stupid. he knew he's everyone's target and he already arranged his bodyguard and right hand man to watch over them. yet the unexpected happened. they were ambushed.

hoseok was fast to shoot them upon hearing the first blow but he missed one shooter that took the chance and managed to aim at hyunwoo with his last bullet. everything was a blur and hyunwoo found himself on the ground with kihyun sprawled across him.

kihyun. the new guy. protected him.

for one moment he felt something inside him that he never experienced. once he made sure his people dealt with the damn bastard he turned his attention to kihyun.

hyunwoo flipped kihyun carefully, his pulse racing at the thought of kihyun getting shot instead of him. he's glad to see no blood on the man's light blue sweater. kihyun was white as paper, pale and cold in his arms. his eyes unfocused and hands trembling from the shock.

hyunwoo wished to not see this kihyun again. never again. 

"you could've gotten yourself killed. what the hell were you thinking, kihyun?" hyunwoo continued to reprimand him as if kihyun a little kid. "im so mad right now. you don't need to pretend hero and put yourself in danger. do you understand me?" he said sharply.

kihyun opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to reply. he looked away and sighed. the air of finality hanging low above them. something inside kihyun snapped.

he braved himself to stare at hyunwoo right in the eye. "what else am i supposed to do? letting them shoot you? watch you bleed on the pavement?" kihyun knew he's screaming by now. hyunwoo's expression was unreadable and that was not a good sign.

kihyun also didn't know why would he risk his life for hyunwoo. if hyunwoo at his place he doubted the man would protect him. he's disposable. kihyun blamed his 'police instinct' for acting like that.

"you said you're having a hard time to trust me. i hope today you will open your eyes and trust me." he said firmly. kihyun's heart thumped painfully against his chest. he's playing with fire now. and he's not planning to burn anytime soon. 

if hyunwoo knew kihyun was lying right from the start... if hyunwoo catched him betraying the gang... he's sure hyunwoo would blow his head right then and there without excuses.

hyunwoo chose to ignore kihyun and turned to face the front while taking out his phone from his pants pocket. kihyun curled on the seat, making himself small and distance himself from hyunwoo and watched the dark sky outside the window.

it might rain anytime soon.

"who are they?" hyunwoo was on his phone. his voice heavy with murderous intent. kihyun was too tired to keep track the conversation but he swore his body went completely still when hyunwoo growled dangerously next to him.

the thunder broke the sky.

"cops? how the fuck they knew about our meeting? you see, hoseok i'm gonna force the answer from them in any ways. torture them, kill them if i must. i will burn down every police station if i have to."

kihyun's stomach lurched.

...

the days went passed quickly.

kihyun's knees were healing but despite he managed to walk properly again hyunwoo didn't bring him along to 'work' like before. the mafia lord forced him to stay on the bed and rest before leaving kihyun for a whole day.

when he's back in the middle of the night he didn't wake kihyun up for sex like usual. sometimes kihyun pretended to sleep and could feel hyunwoo's heavy stare draped all over him until he found himself fell asleep.

hyunwoo was hard to read but now kihyun thought the man was closed up just like the first time they met. back to square one.

it's not until that late evening when kihyun busied himself with the crossword puzzle to kill his boredom for being warned to not leave the bed he heard the door was opened. it's the mafia lord, in black turtleneck and khaki pants but still managed to look like he just got out from the magazine cover.

kihyun shook his head lightly and looked away. hyunwoo walked towards the bed and kneeled on the floor with a first aid kit box placed beside him.

"show me your legs."

kihyun was too stunned to even react. he looked at hyunwoo in disbelief, almost didn't believe his ears of what he just heard.

"give me your fucking legs before i pull them by force." hyunwoo threatened in low growl. he hated to be kept waiting. kihyun scrambled to the edge of the bed and offered his legs.

"pants off."

kihyun wanted to argue he could just fold the pajama pants to his knee but decided it's not worth it he took off the pants without much hassle. kihyun was left in his sweater and black briefs.

hyunwoo scanned the dry wound and grumbled. he opened a bottle cap with one hand skillfully and poured the cold substance on the cut. kihyun hissed in surprise and almost jerked his knee against hyunwoo's face if not because of hyunwoo's tight grip around his ankle.

don't move.

he smeared the liquid around the injured area with one finger and kihyun started to feel better.

"you okay?"

kihyun nodded. "hmm" a verbal reply. hyunwoo seemed to be satisfied. he kept the bottle in the box and proceeded to get up. kihyun was dumbfounded.

that's all?

"you-" he slapped a hand on his mouth. no. why would he want hyunwoo to stay with him? nonsense. hyunwoo was a dangerous man and a moment without him should be an inhale of fresh air to kihyun.

but why did he feel suffocated without him?

"what, kihyun. i don't have time." hyunwoo said lazily. he crossed his arms against his chest. his eyes, however dark with intent. kihyun's request stuck in his throat. he coughed lightly.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"doing stuffs." the answer was short. cruel.

"oh." kihyun bit his lower lip. "can i ask you to stay after-" he couldn't finish his sentence when hyunwoo strode across the room and kissed him breathlessly.

kihyun returned the kiss with equal desire. his hands found their place at the back of hyunwoo's head and he found himself pulling the man closer and closer until there was no space between them. hyunwoo tightened his hold on kihyun's waist.

"fuck, kihyun" hyunwoo cursed between short breaths. he whispered against kihyun's lips. "you will be the death of me"

kihyun felt like he was struck by a lightning.

"come here"

hyunwoo pushed kihyun by the shoulders lightly against the soft mattress and hovered above him. he took off kihyun's sweater and threw it to the floor. hyunwoo had his hand on each side of kihyun's head as he leaned down and ravished his neck. kihyun squirmed and moaned deliciously.

god, how much he missed this. hyunwoo's touch, hyunwoo' kiss, hyunwoo's voice.

hyunwoo.

"i was going to leave you" hyunwoo murmured softly against kihyun's skin. "i promised myself to stay away from you." he sucked on the soft skin and relished at kihyun's soft mewls. "but then you asked me," he continued to kiss the collarbone and down to his sternum, "you want me to stay"

hyunwoo held down both kihyun's hands and continued to use his mouth to please kihyun. he sobbed. apart from being too aroused and sensitive kihyun also felt like something was wrong with their sex tonight.

something very wrong yet felt so right.

"hyunwoo, please hyunwoo." kihyun cried out. his briefs felt too tight now. he wanted release. he wanted hyunwoo.

"tell me what you need" hyunwoo grinned wickedly as he ran his hands on the inside of kihyun's thighs. he seemed to stay alert to not get his hands near kihyun's knees. kihyun wished to scream. but nothing came out from his mouth except broken moans.

"i can't help if you don't say it" hyunwoo said with a smile. his fingers toyed with the waistband. kihyun jerked his hips for any friction but hyunwoo was fast to pin him down.

"speak" hyunwoo instructed.

"you- you i need you. inside me- please hyunwoo, please get inside me" kihyun babbled in a rush. his hands wrapped behind hyunwoo's back. fucking hell, kihyun thought. why hyunwoo was too demanding this time?

he whimpered when hyunwoo caught his lips in another bruising kiss. hyunwoo's hands on his ass, kneading the flesh with his fingers. feeling the goosebumps bloomed on his skin.

"fuck me, hyunwoo." kihyun breathed out. hyunwoo gave him last peck and leaned back to take off the briefs. the way he dragged down the cloth was so pain fully slow that kihyun had half of mind to smack hyunwoo in the face but then hyunwoo got a hold on his erection and his head became blank.

"hyunwoo don't tease me, please" kihyun choked on his saliva when hyunwoo tugged his hand and pumped his dick so fast he could come the next second.

"let me- let me come with you inside me" kihyun begged. hyunwoo mulled over the request. kihyun began to feel the hot tears brimming in his eyes when hyunwoo flicked his wrist lazily and slowly brought kihyun to the edge of release.

"kihyun, oh kihyun my pretty kihyun" hyunwoo crooned softly. "i wish you could see how pretty you are now"

kihyun gripped the sheet tighter and turned his face away. he couldn't bear to see hyunwoo's hungry eyes and dirty smug any longer. he jolted when he felt a finger probbed his hole.

"you prepped yourself." a statement. kihyun nodded. when you had the room to yourself for a day for weeks and feeling horny there's nothing kihyun could do but to finger himself and thinking about hyunwoo...

"naughty kihyun. you're so naughty" hyunwoo laughed lightly to himself. he inserted a finger easily and kihyun grunted in pleasure.

"for you, hyunwoo" he couldn't hold back himself from saying it. hyunwoo smiled.

"of course for me. you're mine, remember?"

yes, yes! kihyun wanted to scream. he had always been hyunwoo's. the moment he accepted the case, the moment he stepped into hyunwoo's life, the moment he-

"more, hyunwoo, more" he pleaded. hyunwoo added more and more fingers and stretched him out with another hand rubbing circle across kihyun's naked body.

that's when he realized hyunwoo was still fully clothed.

when kihyun seemed ready he unzipped his pants wordlessly and alligned his hard cock in front of kihyun's entrance.

"yes, yes- FUCK" kihyun felt like the air was punched out of him. he tried to relax and sucked in deep breath. this was not the first time yet everytime they had sex kihyun always felt it's like brand new.

"move move" he repeated it like a mantra. hyunwoo complied, uncharacteristically remained quiet. kihyun felt his heart about to drop. did he offend hyunwoo?

"hyunwoo" kihyun called out and reached out to hold him. hyunwoo kept thrusting while leaned down for kihyun to kiss him.

kihyun gripped the front of hyunwoo's clothing before moving his hands to slip inside and touch hyunwoo's warm skin.

"kihyun" hyunwoo warned him. but kihyun didn't care. "want to feel you" he groaned between the thrusts.

hyunwoo rolled his hips faster and pushed his cock inside kihyun to the hilt repeatedly. kihyun turned his head and buried his face on the pillow to hold himself from screaming out loud. and of course hyunwoo won't let him.

he gripped kihyun by the chin and forced the man to look at him "watch me fucking you, kihyun. watch me making you scream in pleasure." hyunwoo rasped hotly.

kihyun was so close. he's so near to the release. just a bit more. oh this is a torture to him. he hooked his legs around hyunwoo's waist and urged the man to go faster.

"yes oh oh right there" there's a burst of white behind his eyelids and kihyun felt his come landed across his stomach. his toes curled deliciously as his whole body shook.

a moment later hyunwoo came inside kihyun as he held the man under him in his arms. hyunwoo mumbled something intangible in his ear and kihyun found himself might go hard again.

they stayed still for a minute before hyunwoo rolled to lie beside kihyun. kihyun's whole body gone slack and kihyun swore he's boneless. he could barely moved his legs.

with a mental note to remind himself to clean up later kihyun drifted off to sleep.

...

he didn't expect to find hyunwoo when he woke up.

yet there he was, standing in front of the huge window, topless, cigarette between his fingers and seemed to not notice kihyun had woken up.

hyunwoo looked to be deep in his thought. kihyun found himself wrapping the white blanket around him to cover his nakedness and slowly he walked towards the man.

"hey" he said softly. hyunwoo turned beside him and lifted kihyun's head with a finger under the chin before kissing him.

he tasted like ash and despair.

hyunwoo brought kihyun to the chair and sat down. he patted his thigh once and kihyun understood enough to sit down on hyunwoo's lap.

"you're thinking out loud" kihyun noticed. he looked behind him and saw hyunwoo flashed him a small smile. "am i?" the question left unanswered.

"wanna share?" kihyun asked carefully. what had gotten into hyunwoo these days?

but hyunwoo shook his head lightly. his hands around kihyun's waist were tightened.

"i rather not."

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning to write pwp hardcore smut lmao but suddenly plot??? angst??? happened??? so yeah sorry for that  
> ALSOOOOOOO WHAT YOU THINK LMAO
> 
> p/s: ngl i imagined cherik when writing this 😐😐 tell me if hyunwoo suddenly has power to move metal in my fic lol
> 
> twitter - @wonhopop


End file.
